profilerfandomcom-20200213-history
Frances Barry
Dr. Frances Barry, a.k.a. The Saturday Night Stalker, or simply The Stalker, is a misogynistic serial killer who appears in the Profiler pilot episode, Insight. She is the show's first investigated criminal. Background Frances Barry grew up with an overbearing mother who obsessed over her supposed lack of beauty and repeatedly took her to get plastic surgery, starting when Barry was ten. Barry developed severe misogyny from the abuse, and she eventually gained a degree in psychology and worked in an office where patients were evaluated before plastic surgery routines. Her deep-seeded hatred led her to start killing patients of the office, and she drugged, killed and mutilated, four women on a cycle of every Saturday, the public giving her the moniker "The Saturday Night Stalker". Insight The next Saturday night, she kills another patient, Stacy Driscoll, but Driscoll isn't discovered immediately, and more attention is given to a copycat murder based on her crimes. When Samantha Waters goes to the office she works at to investigate, Barry introduces herself and offers her assistance. She informs Waters the leading practitioners aren't available, one out of office and one missing for several weeks. After Waters' visit and the discovery of Driscoll by her sister on Friday, Barry abandons her usual cycle and heads over to Walker Young's house and binds and mutilates her. When she hears Waters coming in to see Young and hears her cocking her gun after Barry broke something made of glass, she leaves Young drugged and tied up with her hair cut and hides out of view. After Waters finds Young, she searched the house for Barry, who blitz-attacks her from behind. Waters manages to throw Barry down the stairs and grab her when she tries to escape, surprised to see The Stalker's true identity. The team arrives soon after and arrests her, taking her away in cuffs. Modus Operandi Barry targeted low-risk, higher-class women consulting the office she worked in for psychological evaluations for plastic surgery. She would don a men's formal suit and break into the women's homes stealthily on a Saturday night, drugging them to incapacitate them before tying them to their beds with rope and gagging them with duct tape. She would then proceed to cut their more feminine body parts, such as their mouths and breasts, along surgical scars where they had plastic surgery before taping the wounds as well as cut their hair before killing them by unspecified means. Her signature is leaving behind a quote from William Shakespeare or one of his works on a small piece of note paper, typically a quote with a hateful, misogynistic, or self-vindicating mood. Profile Inaccurately profiled as male. A lot of jealousy and envy is shown in the mutilations (tape over mouths and breasts, hair cut, etc.). The Stalker targets the parts of a women that make them beautiful and feminine, destroying them to steal and take their power from them. The Stalker doesn't know the victims and drugs and binds them to maintain control. Known Victims *Four unidentified women *Stacy Driscoll *Walker Young (attempted; tied up and cut her hair) *Samantha Waters (attempted; non-fatally strangled with rope from behind) Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Misogynists